


Middle of the Night Phone Call

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy of SHIELD [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Phil Coulson's sister, Dialogue-Only, Gen, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Nick Fury calls Darcy Lewis in the middle of the night. Their conversation ranges from zombies to Einstein-Rosen bridges.





	Middle of the Night Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from stumblr

Ring! Ring! broke the night-silence of the dark room.

A rustle of sheets.

Then a firm, even breath.

“H'lo” said a sleepy voice at odds with the controlled breath.

“He’s not dead.”

The sheets rustle again and there is the whisper of a hand run through hair.

“You waited this long to tell me?”

“He was. Now he isn’t.”

“How is that even possible? My brother better not be a zombie!”

A huff of breath from the phone.

“Zombies aren’t real, Junior.”

“That we know of. Then how-” A sharply drawn breath. “Tahiti, Nick! Jesus Christ!”

“Desperate times.”

“That wasn’t your call, asshole!”

“I made it anyway. And it worked.”

“For now! Shit! How much did you have to take?”

“All of Tahiti, not much else.”

“Alright, I, uh, can be ready to go in, um, fifteen…”

“No.”

“Nick!”

“I need you where you are, Junior.”

“This is my brother we’re talking about, Nick!”

“I know. I’ve got May watching out for him, picking a team. Gonna give him the Bus.”

“You got Mel back in the field? No! I don’t care! You better have a damn good reason for keeping me away.”

“I need you where you are. If my suspicions are correct you’re going to be approached soon. I need you to say yes.”

“Approached? Nick, what’s going on?”

A sigh from the phone.

“Wish I knew, Little Bird.”

Another sharp breath.

“What do I need to know?”

“If I’m right, Foster’s got info these people want. They’ll either go after her, which I need you to stop, or they’ll approach you.”

“These people are interested in Einstein-Rosen bridges?”

“It’s more about where the bridge can get them.”

A slow, careful breath.

“What’s my cover?”

“Lewis. College student. Intern-flunky person. I’ve removed all traces of her from the databases except the official things like Puente Antiguo.”

“So, deep, deep cover.”

“Yeah.”

“What exactly am I looking for?”

“Not entirely sure, but I need eyes on the inside.”

“I report to you?”

“And Hill if I’m unavailable.”

“Alright Bossman.”

“Just keep an eye out, and an open mind. There are a lot of ways this could go down.”

A snort.

“Feeling cryptic much? …You’ll tell?”

“I’ll tell your brother. Be careful out there, Little Bird, don’t need your brother coming for me cause you got your ass in trouble.”

A chuckle.

“Right back atcha, Pirate.”

Click.

Whoosh of breath.

Thud of a body falling backwards onto the bed.


End file.
